


Nico and Vaatu: The Love That Only Darkness Understands

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Homophobia, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is rescued by a handsome spirit of much love and future husbandry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Vaatu: The Love That Only Darkness Understands

Nico shadow travels to Camp Halfblood to prevent the devastation of the insipid entrails of misunderstandings! He shadow travels there with Reyna and a fat satyr I forgot the name of, to aid the latina of roquefort lactations to hastily destroy the plausibility of failure. But they do not trust him.... they do not understand his suffering.... they want to murder him!

 

"Reyna, let us destroy this poofer emo of plutonian carcinomas!" says the Hedge telekinetically.

 

Reyna shakes her head in agreement as if she's having a seizure, and prepares her blade. But before she can take sexual delight in her homophobic desires, a bright red darkness floods the shadows. Nico wakes up alone, near a giant tree without any leaves, because it is leukemic. Inside that tree there is a ball of bright orange darkness with a bright red and orange spirit inside.

 

"Greetings, Nico di Angelo. I am Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos. I have rescued you from the devil intentions of the Reyna and that crotchless pedo."

 

"Why? Why do you care if I live or die? Everyone hates me!" cried Nico sexily.

 

"No, that is not true. I for example know only the basics about you, so I cannot detest the unknown of your vapid soul of redolent agonies of the venician heart. Let us fill the void between us.... let us unite.... together...."

 

Nico is very distrustful of the spirit that is supposedly dark yet radiates bright orange light that rots away his nasal glands, but he recalls that he is in no better predicament because he also radiates ghostly light of deific intents. They are one in their struggle for the inner turmoil of the void whitened by the Yang principle of geoluread insanity and masculine violation and struggle. The voice of the Vaatu is also erotic and seductive, which makes the repressed urges of the turmoiled bender (an: geddit) all the more hasty in the chimeric execution of the hormones. Vaatu understands, and waves his tentacles seductively in response.

 

"Nico.... I desire you.... I desire your stygian rod in my spirit portal...."

 

Nico is filled with much lust and desire, so he tries desesperately to open the darkness of the bubble that the Avatar Wan so crafted in the putrid desesperation of a marooned and moronic catastrophy. He then focuses his ghostly spiritual energy of the Hades, so his hands glow and he does what Korra did to the spiritual portal of the southern pole of dire tempests and misotheistic pussies. He focuses, concentrates, and bam! The tree explodes in a shower of red darkness of passion and lust, and Vaatu is free once again!

 

"Thank you my love Nico of gothic black hair and unpainted nails. Now your recompensation, wǒ de ài!"

 

Vaatu's tentacles rub all over Nico's body, ripping his clothes off sexily. They grab the air pilot jacket and throw it into the pitiless void of metempsychotic inanity..... they obliterate the gothic t-shirt with a skull on it... they grab the pants and rip them off like phymotic dogs upon a bag of desireful tricks and vapid palisades of heart so given..... they tug at the panties and tear them off, exposing the adolescent 16 centimeter clock. The Vaatu tentacles get really horny and rub all over the body, they introduce in the nostrils and lube themselves with the putrid snot within. They then migrate to the purple supple asshole, teasing with much delicate concern of the roughness of obliteration. Two of them they pry open the chamber of desires, eliciting felicity a moan from the plutonian punk teen. Another rubs the penis, massaging it with much devil priority of the iddle hands, guiding it to a hastily made orifice in the Vaatu body.

 

"Oh amore mio, don't stop, your tencattles are a divine gift of pelasgian wonders and paraseptic mysteries, and your makeshit vomeronasal chamber much tight in it's misgivings!" moans the Nico with much pleasure as the prostate is smashed by the dark flagellae of desire and so is his dick.

 

The Vaatu is much pleasurable too, he hasn't fucked in over 20,000 years since the Raava had swallowed him and pitied him against the carcinogenic light of her endometrium, before being regurgitated and trapped within the Tree of Time. The mistrampled demigod is much tight indeed, sending devil pleasures up the demon ectoplasm body of the Vaatu, and well fucking in his thrusts as well. They establish a rhytmn of thrusts, first Vaatu thrusting into the Nico ass and then the demigod thrusting into Vaatu. Other tentacles enter Nico's ears, fucking them with much pleasure and sexuality.

 

"My love, I cannot hold it much longer..." moans the Nico in overloaded pleasures.

 

And indeed, he orgasms copiously, ejaculating semen all over the insides of the Vaatu, filling him with much love and passion. The devil kami of rhinoceros enemas cannot hold it within his divinity much longer, so he too ejaculates, dark oily stains of sperm that flood Nico's ass and ears. The demigod feels very good, very righteous, the sympathy of their dark souls of misdeeds and mistreatments upon them inflicted finding corresponding connections of mystical nature and intents. They find mutual henosis, they rise above the gods... they rise above the kami.... they rise above to the demiurgic Nous of platonic divinations and emanations so guided. The Lion Turtle awakens them.

 

"Dark souls of bullying victims and inner turmoils that gnaws at the soul's womb, I congratulate you, for you have reached divine ascension of the highest magnitude! You have found the path of Eros, of the divine love that disrupts the metempsychotic reicarnation of damnation so given, and now you are free of your worldly concerns and misfortune and suffering and women's boobs and nails!" says the Lion Turtle wisely.

 

Nico smiles, and Vaatu embraces. Both kiss passionately, at last free from the devil intentions of the light, of the evil meddling of the gods, of the bottomless lack of vision of the kami spirits, of Raava's intolerance and the demigods' homophobia. They are free, free to wander the cosmos and create new realities within the vast certainty of realities, a trinity of darkness and chaos and change for the better, a vast arrangement of worlds of bottomless capitalism, of individuality of self expression, of moral relativity, the often ignored values of the dark. Nico and Vaatu hold each other for all eternity, hold each other in the Nirvana so hastily but well deserverdly reached. But slivers of worry still worry their minds.

 

"My love, Percy Jackson and my other friends are still in dire danger from the devil giants and the yeast-cunted Gaea."

 

Vaatu nods, he will do everything for his lover. They descend into the Earth, arriving just in the middle of the fight.

 

"Oh look who's here, it's the faggoted fag!" said Percy Jackson meanly.

 

"Yeah, go die of AIDS!" says the Annabeth.

 

"How dare you!? After all this time of tolerating your disgusting appendages of arses, you betray me!? I saved you all!" cries Nico offendedly.

 

"Yeah, but if we knew you were a fag we would have gladly died!" said Hazel.

 

"You're my own sister! How can you say that offense of incorrect conduit!?"

 

"Let's play a game!" suggested Leo, "It's called the Matthew Sphepard game! Whoever pistol-whips the fag and ties him to a fence first wins!"

 

"I have a better idea, let's castrate him and force him to eat faeces!" says Frank closetedly.

 

Nico cannot believe it! These people that owe their own lives for him now want to commit heinous acts of outrageous ostracism and bigotry. He knew none of them cared for him, but that they hated him so much was disheartening. Vaatu is very saddened by this grieveous betrayal of octagonal tapir molecules.

 

"My love, let us fuse our essences to defeat this betraying parasites of paraoxytonous dementia!"

 

And thus Vaatu enters and wenters Nico's body, the demigod using the Hades essences of his soul. Holy guacamolly, his eyes glow black! He is the new Avatar!

 

"HA HA HA, and how do you plan to kill us without the elements?" cackles Hazel meanly, licking Frank's putrid ass in public.

 

"Oh, but I do have an element.... EARTH!!!!"

 

Nico then earthbends a boulder at Annabeth, smashing her like the pitiful cockroach of blonde hair she is.

 

"NO, MY CUM BUCKET!!!!" cries Percy misogynistically, "YOU SHITTY FAG I WILL FUCK YOUR ASS GOOD!!!!"

 

Percy then bloodbends Nico! But Vaatu's cosmical energy negates the devil deed of the Poseidon spawn so medeally crafted, and Nico opens a hole undearneath the ground, sending Percy Jackson's sorry ass to Tartarus, where he is still raped by golden balls of light with water tentacles to this day, boys and girls!

 

"Pls don't kill us pls!" cries Leo pathetically.

 

Nico the Avatar considers this, but Leo then firebends his shoes, so he sends a diamond at his eye, making his face explode like 9/11. Frank summons a horde of putrid zombies, including Leo, but Nico makes heliptical strands of pure darkness that energybends them into being weaboo zombies, so they turn on Frank and rape him to death in all orifices.

 

"No, my asian living vibrator of areopagic desires and dances of lust!" cries the Hazel, "Nico my brother, I will beat you at your own trick of sordid sacks and goat molecules! I can earthbend too!"

 

Hazel then throws precious gems of lucid desire and cancerous reticulae at Nico, but the Avatar energybends them too, and then earthbends the earth into making Hazel trapped on it.

 

"Hazel, for your crimes of shitty sisterhood and putrid intentions of obesity folds I sentence you to stoning!"

 

The Vatar then grabs all her gems and throws them at her, and then earthbends and picks them up again to throw them at her again. This goes on for several hours, Hazel crying sluttily and seductively and orgasmically to make Nico stop, which only enrages him more and fastens the process. Within an hour her bruises worsen and either are completly black or bleed proffoundly, and an hour latter the flesh is already starting to be removed from her limbs. Her ribcage is broken, and so is her head, with pieaces of the scalp missing and brain matter oozing from the larger holes. Nico gets bored with this and simply shoves an pilar of earth up her ass and crossing her entire torso, ending her pitiful life of KFC intentions and watermelon's worth.

 

Nonetheless, Nico falls down and cries, submersed in the grief at wasteful sociopaths and chicken rapists that he thought were his friends of caressing hands.

 

"Nico, my love, you are not alone in this world. I am here for all your lifetimes" said Vaatu gently, caressing Nico's guts with his tentacles sexily.

 

"I know, amore mio, we will always be together."

 

Vaatu's head then pops up and kisses Nico passionately, and the new Avatar goes to the other world, intending to destroy the devil homophobe man known as the Bolin.


End file.
